


these violent delights have violent ends

by Arain



Category: La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)
Genre: A Little Bit of Humor, A little bit of fluff, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, M/M, Missing Moments, POV Palermo, What-If, italian convent, spoiler season 4, stupid robbers being stupid
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:34:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23630947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arain/pseuds/Arain
Summary: "Martín si era sempre sentito invincibile con Andrés al suo fianco. Non aveva bisogno di altra compagnia che non fosse quella del suo migliore amico; non si era mai sentito tanto ispirato da nessun'altra persona nel corso della sua esistenza. Con Andrés e per Andrés aveva progettato il colpo più grosso, geniale e folle che avesse mai concepito. Lui era la sua Calliope e Martín un Omero pronto ad affidarsi al suo canto divino per far volare la mente nel fervore della creazione, costantemente spronato ad andare più avanti, più in alto, più in grande. Ma come Omero, anche lui si era ritrovato cieco."Essenzialmente scene che avrei voluto vedere tra i flashback a cui ho cercato di dare un filo logico.
Relationships: Berlin | Andrés de Fonollosa/Palermo | Martín
Comments: 10
Kudos: 45





	these violent delights have violent ends

**Author's Note:**

> Chi l'avrebbe mai detto che mi sarei ritrovata a scrivere dopo anni una fanfiction sulla Casa di Carta. Io no di certo.  
> I crediti per il titolo vanno a Mariangela: senza di te non ci avrei mai creduto e non sarei mai arrivata in fondo, per cui grazie di cuore.
> 
> Nota: I veri nomi di Marsiglia e Bogotà non sono ancora stati rivelati nella serie, per cui ho deciso di usare per loro due nomi molto comuni nei loro Paesi di provenienza. Non sono personaggi principali o particolarmente presenti nella storia per cui vengono in ogni caso nominati poco.

Martín si era sempre sentito invincibile con Andrés al suo fianco. Non aveva bisogno di altra compagnia che non fosse quella del suo migliore amico; non si era mai sentito tanto ispirato da nessun'altra persona nel corso della sua esistenza. Con Andrés e per Andrés aveva progettato il colpo più grosso, geniale e folle che avesse mai concepito. Lui era la sua Calliope e Martín un Omero pronto ad affidarsi al suo canto divino per far volare la mente nel fervore della creazione, costantemente spronato ad andare più avanti, più in alto, più in grande. Ma come Omero, anche lui si era ritrovato cieco. Nel turbinio delle idee, nella frenesia creativa che lo avvolgeva non aveva prestato attenzione ai lievi segnali di pericolo imminente che avrebbe dovuto cogliere nell'altro. 

Sapeva che la sua ossessione – perché di questo si trattava, di amore, certo, ma anche di ossessione – per Andrés non era sana. Sapeva che non ci sarebbe stato mai nulla tra di loro perché gli mancava un requisito fondamentale per rientrare nei canoni dell’uomo: essere una donna. Lo sapeva, eppure si era sempre accontentato di rimanergli semplicemente accanto, di adorarlo e venerarlo mantenendo una distanza imprescindibile. Non aveva dubbi sul fatto che l’altro avesse capito quali fossero i suoi sentimenti per lui; d'altronde non faceva nulla per nasconderli. Lo status quo delle cose gli era congeniale, e non aveva alcuna intenzione di turbarlo.

Non era stata Tatiana l'artefice della loro rottura, sebbene avesse portato via con sé una parte dell'attenzione di Andrés. Martín aveva già vissuto periodi in cui il suo amico era stato rapito dalla voragine della passione e sapeva che alla fine sarebbe sempre tornato da lui. In fondo lei era solo l'ennesima in una serie di donne che avevano catturato il cuore del ladro ed era quasi certo che, se le circostanze fossero state diverse, non sarebbe stata nemmeno l'ultima. Tatiana gli piaceva, era bella e intelligente, sagace e maliziosa al punto giusto. Una compagnia brillante, perfetta per un uomo come Andrés che aveva sempre bisogno di stimoli e passione nella sua vita.

Per quanto gli costasse ammetterlo a se stesso, non era stato nemmeno l'arrivo di Sergio a distruggere il loro futuro insieme. A portarlo a cancellare in un istante un progetto di vita durato quasi dieci anni. No, Sergio aveva solo accelerato l'inevitabile, aiutando suo fratello a vedere quello che avrebbe già dovuto essergli chiaro. Aveva posto Andrés davanti alla realtà dei fatti che lui già sapeva essere inclemente in come gli chiedeva di agire. Forse anche lui aveva cercato fino all’ultimo di posticipare l’inevitabile.

Il piano era grandioso; entrare nella Banca Nazionale di Spagna e fondere la riserva d’oro del paese; era un'opera d'arte, era un capolavoro di ingegneria, ma era incompleto. Avrebbe avuto bisogno di più tempo per pensare ad un finale per la sua composizione e perfezionare ogni singolo dettaglio del colpo; avrebbe avuto bisogno di chiudersi in quel monastero con la sua musa e continuare a lavorare incessantemente fino a che, lo sapeva, non avesse trovato la soluzione. Sarebbe stata magnifica, meravigliosa come il piano stesso. Ma il tempo, inesorabile, era proprio quello che aveva scoperto di non avere.

Andrés gli aveva parlato della sua diagnosi una sera. Erano insieme dal primo pomeriggio, dopo che l’altro era rientrato da una gita fuori porta con Tatiana. Era stanca dopo il viaggio, aveva detto, per cui lui sarebbe rimasto lì fino al mattino seguente per permetterle di riposarsi. Sebbene Martín avesse trovato peculiare la motivazione, aveva in ogni caso approfittato della sua presenza per illustrargli la soluzione ad un problema minore che avevano incontrato nei giorni precedenti. Ed erano rimasti seduti fianco a fianco al tavolo in quella che era diventato il loro angolo di stanza preferito; davanti avevano tutti i fogli che illustravano il loro piano, mentre il sole scendeva lentamente dietro le colline toscane che si vedevano in lontananza incorniciate dallo stipite della finestra. Si fermarono di tacito accordo per ammirare il tramonto. Era stata una limpida giornata di primavera italiana, si vedeva solo qualche nuvola candida ora tinta di rosa a macchiare la volta celeste.

Stavano sorseggiando un bicchiere di Chianti. A nessuno dei due piaceva particolarmente come vino da bere senza accompagnarlo a qualcosa, ma la bottiglia era di buona qualità, un’ottima annata, era stata offerta dai padroni di casa e, come sa ogni persona con un minimo di decenza, il vino non si rifiuta mai. 

«Ho la malattia di mia madre» Disse Andrés in un tono monocorde, come se stesse commentando il colore delle tende e non parlando della sua vita, senza guardarlo, prima di bere un sorso del liquido scuro. Martín sentì il proprio cuore perdere un battito. Guardò il suo profilo illuminato dalla luce dorata del sole al tramonto, lasciando correre i suoi occhi sui lineamenti del suo viso, che conosceva a memoria ormai ma che non cessavano mai di meravigliarlo. Lo sguardo dell'altro era fisso sul panorama davanti a lui; sembrava perso in un qualche pensiero lontano, ma Martín sapeva che in realtà era concentrato su di lui e sulla reazione che le sue parole gli avrebbero provocato. 

Il suo sguardo scivolò sulle dita affusolate che stringevano delicatamente ma saldamente lo stelo del calice, per poi fissarsi sulle proprie mani. Si accorse che stavano tremando lievemente. Appoggiò il bicchiere sul tavolo prima di rispondere, posò le mani sulle sue gambe accavallate e intrecciò le dita.

«Quanto tempo?» 

«Due, tre anni allo stato attuale delle cose.» 

Martín non avrebbe saputo dire quanto era durato il silenzio successivo. Quanto tempo ci mette il piano della tua vita a sgretolarsi davanti ai tuoi occhi?

Il sole continuava a scendere imperterrito e ignaro del dramma che si stava scatenando davanti alla sua luce, il suo magnifico spettacolo ignorato, i suoi ultimi raggi rossastri persi ai loro occhi.

Prima di parlare nuovamente aspettò per accertarsi di avere la voce sotto controllo. 

«Tatiana lo sa?» 

Martín sentì un lieve tintinnio e avvertì un movimento alla sua sinistra, dove l'altro era seduto su una sedia di fianco alla sua. Voltò lievemente il capo quel tanto che bastava per vedere il calice posato sul tavolo accanto al proprio. 

«Era con me questa mattina, quando il medico mi ha riferito la diagnosi.» 

Un guizzo di gelosia pervase Martín prima che potesse bloccarlo. Un prepotente _avrei dovuto esserci io con te, non lei_ risuonò nella sua mente. Si sforzò di ricacciare il pensiero dove era venuto, cercando invano qualcosa da dire che non suonasse come pietismo o compartimento. Prima che potesse parlare di nuovo Andrés si alzò di scatto facendolo sussultare. 

«È ora che io vada. Buonanotte, Martín.» 

Gli posò una mano sulla spalla per un attimo prima di uscire dalla stanza. Martín non avrebbe saputo nemmeno quanto tempo rimase a fissare le sue mani intrecciate, il vino dimenticato sul tavolo, la mente un vortice di pensieri. Avrebbe voluto dirgli tante cose, consolarlo forse, parlare della scienza che scopre nuove medicine ogni giorno e di non dare già tutto per scontato.

_Due, tre anni_ aveva detto Andrés. 

_Due, tre anni_ e che cosa aveva per lui? Che cosa aveva da offrirgli, da consacrargli? Un piano incompleto, un colpo senza un finale. Un'opera d'arte incompiuta. Un capolavoro che non sarebbe mai stato tale.

Avvertì la rabbia montare dentro di lui, cieca, senza un bersaglio preciso. Era una rabbia rivolta contro la natura umana, contro la sua fragilità, la sua caducità; contro il fato che aveva deciso, crudele, di farlo innamorare perdutamente di un uomo condannato. 

Questo impeto di furore gli fece sbattere i pugni sul tavolo. I due calici non si rovesciarono ma lasciarono cadere alcune gocce di vino rosso, macchiando per sempre i fogli bianchi davanti a lui. Ormai il sole era sparito, lasciando la stanza immersa in un’oscurità rischiarata solo fiocamente dalla luce della luna.

A Martín parve sangue.

Il giorno seguente Andrés cominciò a parlargli dei preparativi per il matrimonio e lui avrebbe dovuto capire che quello sarebbe stato l’inizio della fine.

Martín avrebbe dovuto essere felice per lui. In un certo senso lo era. Ma la verità era che questo sarebbe stato con ogni probabilità l’ultimo matrimonio del suo amico. L’ultima relazione in cui si sentiva di credere a tal punto. E per quanto avesse sempre saputo che per loro due non c’erano speranze in questo senso, non aveva mai potuto impedire al suo cuore di sperare che ad un certo punto della sua vita l’altro avrebbe capito che era l’unica persona per lui e lo avrebbe accolto tra le sue braccia per il resto dei suoi giorni. Ma ora non c’era più tempo. Anche adesso, con la fine in vista, con la morte che proiettava un’ombra sempre più solida sulla sua vita, ancora una volta Andrés non lo aveva scelto. Martín non poteva fargliene una colpa. Semplicemente Andrés non lo amava, non in quel senso, non in quel modo. Nessuno avrebbe potuto cambiare la sua natura e lui certamente non voleva farlo.

Questo non impediva al dolore di pulsare nel suo cuore ogni volta che lo vedeva sorridere felice a Tatiana.

Sapeva che Sergio era contrario al matrimonio come era contrario al loro piano. Non era ancora riuscito a inquadrarlo appieno, appariva come un uomo così tranquillo e quasi insignificante a confronto di suo fratello; sembravano l’uno l’opposto dell’altro. Sospettava però che dietro a quella facciata così mite si nascondesse una persona pronta a tutto pur di portare avanti le proprie idee e i propri ideali. L’affetto che c’era tra lui e Andrés era forte e genuino per quanto le loro opinioni potessero divergere, di questo era sicuro. Martín si rese conto subito di due cose mentre gli illustravano il piano: che era una persona estremamente intelligente, che poneva le domande giuste e individuava subito il problema, la falla da risolvere; e che avrebbe potuto portare Andrés via da lui.

Aveva apprezzato come nonostante la sua insistenza sul fatto che il piano non fosse attuabile avesse comunque deciso di studiarlo ed esaminarlo in ogni sua parte con loro. Andrés lo aveva chiamato per illustrargli il loro progetto; Sergio però era arrivato con un altro colpo progettato dal padre e perfezionato da lui nei minimi dettagli. Certo, entrare nella Zecca di Stato per stampare banconote non aveva neanche lontanamente la bellezza e la magnificenza del fondere l’oro della riserva nazionale della Banca di Spagna; ma per quanto mancasse di meraviglia quel piano era effettivamente completo. Pronto ad essere attuato. Aveva qualcosa di concreto da offrire a suo fratello e Martín avrebbe dovuto capire subito che nella situazione in cui si trovava Andrés, per quanto amasse il loro lavoro, non aveva il tempo di aspettare che si compiesse.

Nonostante la sua esplicita contrarietà al coinvolgimento di Tatiana nelle loro pianificazioni e benché fosse contrario alle nozze Sergio si era ben presto fatto coinvolgere nei preparativi. Andrés voleva una cerimonia semplice ma che comprendesse tutto quello che un matrimonio all’italiana richiedeva, il che significava abiti eleganti, un prete, un pranzo ricco di cibo e alcool e a quanto pare musica dal vivo. Fornita niente di meno che dai monaci, che si erano dimostrati entusiasti di aiutare a celebrare il loro amore nella casa del Signore. Fortunatamente all’abito da sposa pensò Tatiana.

Durante matrimonio era andato tutto liscio. Avevano riso, mangiato, ballato.

Andrés aveva cantato “Ti amo” di Umberto Tozzi per Tatiana.

«Martín, ti stavo cercando! Ho bisogno di te.» Gli aveva detto incrociandolo in un corridoio qualche giorno prima della cerimonia. Aveva il suo solito sorriso storto e una scintilla maliziosa negli occhi che prometteva guai. Martín non riuscì a controllare le sue labbra, che si incurvarono in un sorriso di rimando.

«C’è ancora qualche problema per stasera?»

Una breve risata illuminò il viso di Andrés.

«No, è tutto a posto. Ho bisogno del tuo parere su una cosa, ti ruberò solo qualche minuto.»

La scelta di parole dell’altro lo fece sorridere. Andrés gli aveva già rubato il cuore, un paio di minuti non sarebbero stati nulla a confronto.

E così si era trovato all’interno del suo sogno più bello trasformatosi nel suo peggiore incubo, perché l’unico uomo che avesse mai amato davvero in vita sua stava cantando “Ti amo” davanti a lui guardandolo negli occhi, mentre pensava alla donna a cui voleva dedicarla nel giorno del loro matrimonio.

Per un attimo il tempo sembrò fermarsi: mentre lo ascoltava cantare con gli occhi piantati nei suoi, vide il sorriso lasciargli le labbra; gli parve che il suo sguardo si facesse più profondo, più penetrante. Gli sembrò che comandasse tutta la sua attenzione, che lo volesse spingere ad ascoltare ancora più attentamente le parole che stavano lasciando le sue labbra.

_«Io ti amo e chiedo perdono_  
Ricordi chi sono  
Ti amo, ti amo, ti amo, ti amo, ti amo»

Poi Andrés tornò a sorridere mentre continuava a cantare e il tempo ricominciò a scorrere. Gli sembrò di guardare il suo corpo dall’esterno mentre si complimentava con lui e lo rassicurava sul fatto che Tatiana avrebbe amato la canzone.

Il pensiero di quel momento e di che cosa significasse non lo lasciò per tutta la giornata. Anche mentre guardava Andrés, Diego* e Mirko* cercare di convincere Sergio a bere ancora un po’ di tequila non riusciva a smettere di ritornare con la mente a quel momento. Si trovavano in un locale di Firenze, niente di troppo raffinato ma nemmeno un tugurio. Diego aveva insistito che per un buon addio al celibato le cose essenziali fossero andare in un bar e far sapere a tutti i presenti che quello fosse un addio al celibato in modo da arrivare al secondo punto della lista, e cioè alcool a volontà. Aveva cercato di convincerli ad assumere una spogliarellista ma Sergio si era opposto categoricamente. Martín, che aveva partecipato ad altri tre addii al nubilato prima di questo con Andrés, pensò che questo fosse quello riuscito meglio, mentre lo osservava ridere di gusto per la faccia imbronciata di suo fratello.

«Non sono più celibe da un pezzo ma considero questa serata il mio regalo di nozze da parte vostra.» Aveva detto prima di entrare. «Quindi mi aspetto che non mi deludiate a riguardo.»

Martín sentì le prime note di una canzone familiare e per poco non alzò gli occhi al cielo. Invece commise l’errore di incrociare lo sguardo di Andrés e capì di non avere scampo.

Stava veramente per ballare la _Macarena_ in un locale di Firenze, durante l’addio al celibato dell’uomo che amava, con il fratello di quest’ultimo e altri due amici criminali come loro. Si arrese all’inevitabile. Si avvicinò al gruppetto e vide Diego già intento a ballare mentre Mirko stava parlando con un Sergio veramente contrariato:

«Sergio, veramente mi stai dicendo che non conosci i passi della Macarena?»

«Sì Mirko, non li conosco. Non rientrano nelle capacità che ho ritenuto di dover imparare nella mia vita.»

«Ma la Macarena non si impara per dovere, si impara per piacere! Vieni, ti faccio vedere piano così mi segui!»

Martín scambiò un’occhiata con Andrés, improvvisamente al suo fianco, e vide che erano entrambi sull’orlo delle lacrime per trattenere a stento una risata mentre Sergio cercava di seguire i movimenti fluidi di Mirko. Improvvisamente si girò verso di loro.

«Tu non balli?» Chiese al fratello in tono accusatorio.

«Ho detto che questo era il vostro regalo per me, fratellino, e intendo godermelo appieno.» Rispose Andrés sorridendo con malizia.

«Dai Sergio, ti faccio compagnia anche io» Disse Martín facendo un passo avanti e cominciando a ballare a sua volta, ignorando la risata che sentì finalmente esplodere alle sue spalle.

La serata era finita con Diego e Mirko abbracciati a cantare _La Cucaracha_ mentre aspettavano il taxi per tornare al monastero. Sopra di loro il cielo era quasi completamente nero, solo qualche stella riusciva a sfidare il riverbero delle luci cittadine.

In quel momento Martín pensò che sarebbe andato tutto bene.

Dopo il matrimonio le cose sembrarono procedere come al solito per qualche settimana. Andrés usciva spesso con Tatiana lasciando Martín in compagnia dei suoi quaderni e del vino. Non se ne lamentava, era ancora sicuro che si trattasse del periodo della luna di miele e che presto il suo amico sarebbe tornato a lavorare con lui.

Finché non arrivò la fatidica sera.

La serata era iniziata come tante altre. Andrés si stava preparando per uscire mentre Martín faceva finta di lavorare lanciando ogni tanto occhiate furtive.

Con il senno di poi avrebbe dovuto capire che questo momento stava arrivando. Era inevitabile, per quanto gli costasse ammetterlo, che prima o poi affrontassero l’argomento. C’erano stati molti segnali, molti indizi di quello che sarebbe successo. Non avevano mai parlato prima di quello che c’era fra di loro. Non ce n’era mai stato bisogno. Ad entrambi andava bene il loro tacito accordo: Martín avrebbe continuato ad amare e adorare Andrés in silenzio e quest’ultimo avrebbe continuato ad amare le donne. Ma qualcosa era cambiato, e quel qualcosa era il tempo a loro disposizione. Mentre Andrés lo incalzava a parlare dei suoi sentimenti Martín sentì che stavano raggiungendo un punto di non ritorno, che questa conversazione non avrebbe portato a niente di buono per lui. Rimase seduto apparentemente tranquillo sulla sua sedia ma in realtà era teso, pronto a scattare al minimo segnale di pericolo. Si era fatto cogliere impreparato come un topo in trappola e ora doveva affrontarne le conseguenze.

_(«Oh, per favore, tu credi che io non ti ami? Anch’io sento che quello che c’è tra noi è straordinario, unico, meraviglioso. E conosco l’amore, ho avuto cinque mogli…»_

_«Bene.»_

_«… quello che non ti ho detto mai è che con nessuna di queste donne ho sentito qualcosa di simile a quello che sento con te, neanche lontanamente. Noi due siamo anime gemelle. Però al novantanove per cento. Lo sai, a me piacciono moltissimo le donne. E a te piaccio troppo io.»)_

Per un attimo pensò che il suo cervello si stesse prendendo gioco di lui; forse tutto questo era un sogno, un’illusione creata dalla sua mente; Andrés gli aveva appena detto in modo chiaro e inequivocabile che lo amava. Parole che aspettava di sentire da quella che sembrava tutta la sua vita.

Ma il suo cervello stava suonando campanelli d’allarme, stava lanciando segnali di pericolo che vennero ignorati dalla parte di lui che aveva aspettato dieci anni questo momento e che voleva prendersi tutto ciò che poteva, senza pensare al prezzo che avrebbe dovuto pagare dopo. Quella parte di lui che voleva assaporare, anche solo per un attimo, quello che sarebbe potuto essere. E questo, probabilmente, fu il suo sbaglio, o uno dei tanti in una sequela infinita di sbagli. Probabilmente il primo era stato lasciare che quest’uomo entrasse nella sua vita; o forse l’aveva commesso ancora prima, quando aveva deciso di lasciare l’Argentina.

Martín si alzò e si avvicinò cautamente ad Andrés.

_(«E cos’è un uno per cento contro un novantanove? O forse non hai il coraggio di provarlo?»_

_«Questo uno per cento è un piccolo mitocondrio, ma definisce il desiderio.»_

_«È mitocondrio…»_

_Martín posò delicatamente due dita su entrambe le tempie di Andrés._

_«Dov’è il desiderio, eh? È qui?»_

_Fece scorrere le dita sui lati del suo viso._

_«Dove?»)_

Posò una mano sulla sua nuca, e fu perduto.

_(«Non temere, tranquillo. Non avere paura.»)_

Sarebbe stato il peggiore dei bugiardi se avesse confessato di non aver mai sognato le labbra di Andrés sulle sue. Si avvicinò delicatamente, senza fare movimenti bruschi. Si fermò un attimo a guardarlo prima di chiudere definitivamente la distanza tra di loro, aspettando un segnale che gli facesse capire che era quello che voleva anche lui. Andrés aprì le labbra in un sorriso, uno di quelli che gli aveva visto fare spesso nel corso della loro lunga amicizia.

Al primo tocco della sua bocca sentì una voragine aprirsi dentro di lui e immediatamente si rese conto di essersi sbagliato clamorosamente. Ora che sapeva che cosa si provasse ad averlo tra le braccia, a sentire il suo profumo nelle narici e i suoi capelli tra le sue dita, non sarebbe stato più in grado di farne a meno senza sentire dolore fisico, come per una vera e propria astinenza dalla sua droga preferita. Ma la cosa più disarmante e inebriante era sentire Andrés rispondere al suo bacio, con lieve esitazione all’inizio, per poi farsi più deciso. Rimase fermo, ad accogliere la sua bocca, docile sotto le sue mani.

Se questo fosse stato un sogno, allora non avrebbe voluto svegliarsi mai più.

Andrés si fermò e Martín con lui.

_(«Sei un vigliacco, eh? Dove sta, eh?»)_

Lo vide esitare. Aveva uno sguardo che non aveva mai visto nei suoi occhi. Sembrava quasi… desiderio? Ma non ebbe tempo di approfondire perché improvvisamente era stato spinto contro il muro e la sua bocca era di nuovo sulla sua e questa volta non c’erano indecisione o restrizione. Questa volta tenne gli occhi aperti per vedere tutto, per imprimere a fuoco nella sua memoria tutto quanto. Forse stava accadendo veramente, le mani di Andrés erano sul suo viso e sul suo collo e nei suoi capelli, avvertiva la bramosia ricambiata che le pervadeva mentre nella sua mente risuonava solo una litania di _ti amo ti amo ti amo ti amo ti amo ti a-_

Andrés interruppe il loro bacio e prima ancora di sentire cosa avesse da dire capì due cose: che era tutto vero, e che era finita per sempre. Fu quello il momento in cui il suo cuore si spezzò. Le parole che vennero dopo furono solo accessorie a un dolore che si era già impossessato di lui.

_«Aspetta, aspetta. Darei qualunque cosa per sentire questo. Però, è impossibile. È impossibile.»_

Lacrime calde cominciarono a scorrere sulle sue guance. Andrés si staccò da lui, e gli sembrò quasi che lo stesse facendo di malavoglia, nonostante le sue parole. Gli parve che anche i suoi occhi fossero liquidi, ma prima di riuscire a capire se fosse vero l’altro si girò. Il suo tono, da dolce e cauto, diventò improvvisamente freddo e deciso per infliggergli la pugnalata finale.

_«Ti amo Martín, ma mio fratello ha ragione, dobbiamo separarci, e dobbiamo abbandonare il piano.»_

Abbandonare il piano. Il lavoro della sua vita, della loro vita insieme. Andrés aveva veramente deciso di distruggerlo quella sera, di fare in modo che non provasse nemmeno a seguirlo, e Martín capì improvvisamente perché, ma le parole non volevano uscire dalla sua bocca. Riuscì a mormorare solo qualcosa su Sergio e sul suo piano per la Zecca, ma non era quello che voleva dirgli veramente.

_(«Ti aggrappi a una cosa che non esiste e non esisterà mai. Devo lasciarti. È…per l’amore, e per la fratellanza, per il legame che sento per te. Adesso vattene, e curati la ferita. A volte la distanza è l’unico modo per trovare pace. Addio amico mio. Sono sicuro che, in un modo o nell’altro, il tempo ci riunirà.»)_

Il tempo.

Il tempo. Era tutta colpa del maledetto tempo e della fragilità della natura umana.

Martín non si era mai sentito così piccolo e fragile come nel momento in cui, con le lacrime che gli scorrevano inarrestabili sulle guance, restava fermo a guardare l’amore della sua vita andarsene per sempre via da, lontano da lui, appoggiato al muro contro cui l’aveva spinto _lui._

Non poteva lasciarlo andare via senza fargli ammettere il vero motivo per cui lo stava abbandonando. Aprì la bocca a vuoto un paio di volte, venne scosso da un singhiozzo, ma alla fine riuscì a parlare:

«Lo sai che sarei rimasto al tuo fianco fino alla fine. Lo sai che mi sarei preso cura di te senza volere nulla in cambio. Amo il piano, ma amo te di più. Più di qualunque cosa.»

Andrés si fermò. Per un terribile, infinito attimo Martín pensò che avrebbe continuato a camminare senza nemmeno rivolgergli un ultimo sguardo.

L’attimo successivo era di nuovo davanti a lui.

Le sue guance erano rigate di lacrime tanto quanto le sue. Gli prese il viso tra le mani e Martín lo guardò nuovamente avvicinare le labbra alle sue. Questa volta fu un bacio lieve, quasi titubante; aveva il sapore dei primi baci scambiati d’estate con il primo amore quando la vita è lunga e piena di leggerezza e non è necessario pensare che potrebbe essere l’ultimo. Era pieno di promesse e confessioni, un’ammissione di colpa silenziosa che non sarebbe mai stata formulata ad alta voce. Questa volta quando il bacio finì Andrés appoggiò la fronte alla sua e spostò una mano sul suo collo per tenerlo vicino a lui. Martín non poté fare altro se non esalare un sospiro tremante e cingergli la vita con le braccia.

Ancora una volta non avrebbe saputo dire per quanto tempo rimasero così, fermi, il silenzio rotto solo dal ritmo del loro respiro.

«Tutto questo… lo so, Martín. Proprio per questo devo andare.» Disse infine Andrés, accarezzando la sua guancia con il pollice. «So che mi seguiresti anche nella morte, ma questo non posso accettarlo. Sono un egoista, lo sai. Sapere che tu sarai qui, vivo» continuò, interrompendosi solo per sorridergli «è ciò che mi dà la forza per andare a fare fotocopie con mio fratello. Non ho più tempo, Martín, mentre tu devi finire il nostro piano e portare a termine il colpo più grande che il mondo abbia mai visto. Fallo per me.»

Si allontanò da lui quel tanto che bastava per alzare la testa e posargli un bacio sulla fronte.

«Fallo per noi.»

Martín sentì le sue mani staccarsi da lui. Non poté impedire al suo corpo di sporgersi per tornare tra le braccia di Andrés; le sue mani accarezzarono lievi le braccia dell’altro mentre si allontanava, ma lo lasciò andare senza cercare fermarlo.

«Ti amo.» Riuscì a mormorare prima che l’altro si voltasse di nuovo.

Andrés sorrise.

«Ti amo anch’io, Martín.»

E dopo quelle ultime parole, infine lo lasciò.

Martín guardò nuovamente l’amore della sua vita camminare deciso lungo il corridoio, lontano da lui e dal loro piano.

Sapeva che lo stava lasciando per sempre ma fino a che, in un modo o nell’altro, il tempo non li avesse riuniti.

*Bogotà e Marsiglia

**Author's Note:**

> Se siete arrivati fin qui, grazie mille per aver letto la mia storia, significa molto per me.  
> Non scrivevo qualcosa di completo da anni per cui mi scuso per eventuali scivoloni.  
> Gli eventuali errori e orrori di grammatica sono tutti colpa mia.  
> Questa storia è dedicata sicuramente a Mariangela, a cui voglio un bene dell'anima e che mi supporta e sopporta sempre. Un grazie speciale anche a Clizia, da anni mia fidata consulente di scrittura (nonché carissima amica).


End file.
